


Memorial For The Living

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Second Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towa, Haruka, and coping with death. Written for haruka-haruno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial For The Living

"I think we should build a memorial." Haruka tells you one day, completely out of the blue. 

 

"For who?" you ask, for the only person you can think that's died recently is yourself, the you who you became under Lady Dyspear's control.

 

"Your brother." Haruka answers, and you're about to tell her that you don't have a brother, for your mother said that you were an only child... 

 

_Why the hell are you even trusting your mother when she deceived you about everything you've ever done?! You were never a failure before she found you, and you had a brother who you idolized._

 

_And now he's dead, because he sacrificed himself for you. Even after you tried to kill him._

 

"...why do you want me to help you?" you ask, for there's no reason for his indirect killer to play a role in creating his memorial, and the only thing you really were successful at was being your mother's assassin... 

 

_The history books will tell a tale of the princess who destroyed her kingdom, yet who her brother sacrificed himself for. They'll call it a cautionary tale of loving too much._

 

"You knew him the best, didn't you, Towa?" Haruka asks, and before you can tell her that Minami and Kirara and even Yui are better people to build a memorial with, she drags you into the courtyard and releases you under a white tree. 

 

_That's the color of death, in this country. That's the color of your skin and your hands and the girl you once were, while your brother was filled with life..._

 

"Tell me about him, Towa. Please, I want to do him justice..." Haruka says, pulling you out of contemplating your death as memories wash over you. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Whatever's coming to this kingdom, Towa, I will protect everyone, so don't be afraid."_

 

"...that was the last thing he said to me before Dyspear found me, and that's all I remember." you say, as you finish the story of your life and your brother. Haruka's writing rapidly in a notebook, and she tears out the pages as you stare at the sky. 

 

"Thank you... Towa, is it okay if I burn this?" she asks as she pulls out a violin and a box of matches. 

 

"The violin?" you blurt out. 

 

"No, I want you to play it. I meant what I wrote, for I want it to reach him." Haruka answers, and there's no way you can do his music justice. 

 

_You were his only student, but..._

 

"I... will try, Haruka..." you say, as she passes you the violin and you attempt to recall what he taught you. 

 

_"The strings are G, D, A, and E. You put your first finger here to play B, and then your second finger next to it to play C..."_

 

Haruka's notes are going up on flames as you play the first thing that pops into your head, hoping that the music isn't too awful... 

 

_Kanata, I hope this isn't awful. I'm sorry for...._

 

You think you see him behind another white tree as the song finishes and the flames burn out, but he's dead and the dead don't come back to life. 

 

"Thanks for doing this with me, Towa..." Haruka says as she takes your hand as you walk back to Noble Academy, leaving behind a message for a dead man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
